


broadcast

by Pinkmanite



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Alternative Universe - Cam Model, M/M, Pornography, handjobs, jonathan toews is hubby material, more romance than porn woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/pseuds/Pinkmanite
Summary: Jonny’s the nice kind of change. He’s sweet and soft and gentle. He actually cares about Patrick and actually makes him happy.Which is why Patrick needs to tell him the truth before this goes any further.(Or, Jonny is a Good Boyfriend (TM) and Patrick has confessions to confess)





	broadcast

Patrick meets Jonathan Toews at Duncan’s bachelor party and he’s pretty sure it’s love at first sight. 

Which, okay, maybe that’s not saying much considering he was pretty sure that Sam was The One back when they met at that rush party freshman year. And that ended perfectly well. That is, if “perfectly well” actually means passed out drunk on Duncan’s couch after smashing every bottle in Sam’s damn bar. Serves that asshole right.

Jonny is nice, though. They’re all adults here and mature enough but there’s something about the tall and mysterious Jonathan Toews that really gets at Patrick. He’s pleasant to talk to, an absolute gentleman, and laughs at all of Patrick’s jokes. The conversation flows easily and it feels like he’s known Jonny for years.

He also makes sure Patrick gets home safe but doesn’t get handsy. Doesn’t invite himself in. He does, however, very politely ask to kiss Patrick (on the cheek!) and exchange numbers. 

Jonny sends him a good morning text the next day.

Patrick thinks it incredibly charming how sweet and pure he is. He can’t remember the last time a guy he was interested in had been this nice to him, which probably says more about Patrick’s taste in men than anything. He half blames Sam for messing him up like that but deep down he knows that he’s always seeked out trouble.

Which is why it’s nice that Jonny seeked him out instead.

Anyhow, Jonny is perfect and their relationship has slowly evolved into Accidentally Mutually Exclusive, which they both reveal over omelettes one morning when they swap their monthly STD panels. It’s kinda adorable how Jonny gets all red when he admits it.

Jonny’s the nice kind of change. He’s sweet and soft and gentle. He actually cares about Patrick and actually makes him happy. 

Which is why Patrick needs to tell him the truth before this gets any further. 

In the worst case scenario, Jonny could end up ghosting him and Pat would be left with his heart broken once again. But this time without the comfort of Duncan’s couch to help lull him to sleep when he’s emptied out the last of his ex’s vodka collection. 

Mostly because Sam was the asshole with vodka whereas Jonny has wine, like an actual adult. Oh, and that Duncan is now married with a kid. That’s also reasonably important.

He’d have to pick up the pieces all by himself this time. Patrick’s not sure he’d be able to do that.

But Jonathan has to know because this isn’t the kind of thing you can just  _ not _ tell your significant other. Especially since it’s Patrick’s main source of income. Especially since he’s active and all over the place.

Especially since Jonny’s bound to find out eventually, in some way.

Even if Patrick were to stop, find a real job, and try to sweep it all away right now, it’d still be out there in someone’s collection. It’d come up one day. Someone might recognize him. Someone might say something. And Patrick can’t let Jonny find out from anyone else. There’s too much broken trust that way.

So Patrick arranges reservations at the steakhouse in River North that Jonny likes because they get all their ingredients organic and local and all. He puts on the suit that he knows Jonny likes on him (it makes his ass look great) and does his best to tame his curls down. 

Jonny can tell something is up, Patrick knows just from the way he’s kind of hesitant to go through with their plans, but he so obviously trusts Patrick to the point that he shrugs it off without question and just goes with it for a while.

“This was all really nice of you, Pat. Is there any special occasion?” Jonny takes his hand and intertwines their fingers as they walk back to Pat’s apartment. It’s just starting to get chilly but it’s still nice enough out that they don’t need gloves. Jonny’s hand is incredibly warm in his own.

Patrick kind of fidgets but shakes his head, “well, not exactly.”

He doesn’t expand but Jonny doesn’t push, just hums encouragingly and lets Patrick lean into him. It’s a comfortable enough silence but Patrick’s still tense, still nervous, and Jonny knows him well enough to pick up on his tells. Patrick almost wishes that Jonny would call him out or something so he could get angry now and justify pushing him away. Might be easier than the inevitable rejection that’s waiting upstairs.

Jonny makes himself at home because they’re far enough along that it’s normal and weirdly getting domestic. There’s a tile where Jonny’s shoes belong and a second toothbrush patiently waiting in the cup by the sink. Just as there’s a stick of Patrick’s deodorant in Jonny’s second bathroom drawer and a coat hook that’s always left empty save for when Patrick’s there.

He has Jonny sit and flip through channels on the TV while he retrieves a bottle of wine he’s been stocking up on ever since he and Jonny started seeing each other. It’s one of the cheaper ones, a white wine that’s not too sweet but not too dry. It’s neutral and just what he needs for this conversation. 

Jonny sips his glass and passes Patrick the remote. It’s a clear enough signal that he’s giving Patrick the reigns. Ever the gentleman, letting Patrick pick when he’s ready. After a minute of ESPN that neither of them are really watching, Patrick mutes the volume takes a deep breath, and turns to Jonny.

“I have something to tell you.”

Jonny sets down his glass. “You can tell me anything, Pat, you know that right?”

“Of course,” Patrick says, “but I need to tell you this before we get any farther. Because you need to know and  _ deserve _ to know everything about me. I trust you and I know you trust me. But before I say this… I understand if you can’t be with me anymore.”

“Patrick--”

“No, Jonny, just listen, please,” Patrick cuts him off. Jonny nods and lets Patrick take a breath to recollect himself. God, Patrick hates how much of a gentleman he is. Why does he have to be so amazing?

“I’m,” Patrick starts, eyes downcast and stomach churning, “I’m a cam model. Like on the internet.”

There’s a long silence where Patrick just kind of holds his breath, doesn’t move. After a few seconds, he can hear Jonny rustling around, grabbing his glass and swallowing it down.

He feels the couch dip next to him right before Jonny wraps his arms over his shoulders.

“Pat?”

Patrick swallows and hesitantly looks up until he and Jonny make eye contact. Patrick can read Jonny like a book, by now. His face reveals nothing but concern and Patrick can feel his heart in his throat.

“I’m sorry, Jonny.”

“Thank you for trusting me and telling me,” Jonny says instead. “You know how much I care about you, Patrick. This doesn’t change anything.”

“But, Jonny. You’re my  _ boyfriend _ . Like. You know what camming and all that means right? I’m basically like an independent porn star. Aren’t you bothered by that at all?”

Jonny kind of laughs, dry and humorless, but he hugs Patrick closer and buries his nose in his curls, inhaling deep and kind of just coaxing Patrick to relax until he’s leaning into Jonny’s touch and savoring every moment of it.

“No. I like you. I like  _ all _ of you. Just the way you are.”

Patrick just kind of smiles all lopsided and toothy.

“I like you, too, Jonathan Toews.”

 

~

 

Jonny doesn’t bring it up again, not for a couple of weeks. Much unlike Patrick expected, nothing has changed and they’re still able to joke around, chirping each other over rival hockey games and placing playful (sometimes rather naughty) bets over video games.

Patrick’s surprised that this worked out well enough, especially with no questions asked. He’s thinking about it while they’re watching Cupcake Wars reruns, not really paying attention to the show anymore because he’s busy watching Jonny smile and soften and laugh. Jonny turns and catches him looking. He just smiles wider and pulls Pat a little bit closer. They’re snuggled up warm and content and it’s honestly Patrick’s personal definition of perfection. Patrick would stay here forever, if he could. 

But, unfortunately that’s not how life goes. 

“Can I see?” Jonny’s uncharacteristically hesitant, voice barely above a whisper. His face is pinking and Patrick would normally tease him about it but he furrows his brow and gives Jonny a confused look.

“Your videos,” Jonny explains, now red through his ears and neck, “from, uh, you know. From when you cam.”

Patrick immediately pales, going hot all over, but Jonny kisses him on the forehead, gently trailing them down until he’s nipping at the corner of Patrick’s mouth.

“It’s only if you want,” he murmurs, lips brushing against Patrick’s cheek.

Patrick is frozen. He can’t move, he can’t talk. This is the other shoe and it’s dropping. Dropping hard and taking everything with it because the world feels like it’s falling apart around him.

Jonny pulls away as soon as he realizes that Patrick’s not responding to his prompting. He immediately switches modes and Patrick almost feels bad for causing the tiny spike of panic that flashes across Jonny’s face. 

“I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I know it’s like work for you so I get it if you’re uncomfortable and I never want you to be uncomfortable with anything we do, you know? I just… I just thought it might be kinda hot if you did want to show me, but the last thing I want to do is pressure you into anything you don’t want to do.” Jonny’s rambling, which is a clear sign that he’s nervous. 

Patrick swallows and breathes out through his nose while Jonny continues to spew his explanation. Once he’s ready, Patrick leans over and smashes his lips to Jonny’s, effectively shutting him up. They kiss like that for a few minutes, gentle and sweet. Patrick laces their fingers together before pulling away.

“Okay. You can see.”

Leading Jonny by the hand, Patrick moves them into the bedroom and pushes Jonny toward the bed, suggesting he get comfortable. Jonny unceremoniously strips to his boxers while Patrick grabs his laptop and set it up so that it projects onto the television screen. He looks over his shoulder to Jonny, silently asking if he’s sure. Jonny smiles and nods, not too eager but encouragingly enough. Patrick knows he’s flushed all the way down his chest by now and that Jonny can probably see it through the white tee shirt he’s wearing, but he pushes that all to the back of his mind and dutifully navigates to his pay-per-view selection page. It’s in editor mode so the prices are hidden. 

“Jonny?” Patrick’s voice is small and unsure. He brings the laptop back to the bed and sets it on the side table closest to his boyfriend. “It’s your, uh, it’s your choice.”

Jonny tries to give him a questioning look but Patrick won’t meet his eyes, instead focused on staring at his lap where his hands are fidgeting. His ears are bright pink, peeking out between unruly golden curls. 

He makes the executive decision to just start at the beginning.

Patrick appears on the TV, his face a little rounder and his features a little softer. He’s sprawled out on his bed, on sheets Jonny’s never seen in an unfamiliar room. The bedframe and the side tables are the same. So’s the little red alarm clock and the Ikea lamps fringing the frame. 

“ _ Hey there _ ,” says the younger Pat, fluttering long, wispy lashes, “ _ Do you wanna play with me? _ ”

He relaxes against the headboard, a clone of the one Jonny’s already propped up against. Screen-Pat lets his knees fall apart, revealing a significant bulge in his boxers.

Jonny groans, startling a cough from Patrick. As in the real Patrick, who finally moves to scoot up next to Jonny, pressing their sides together from hip to shoulder. His warmth is familiar and it soothes Jonny. Keeps him grounded.

Back on the screen, the other Patrick brushes a hand over a nipple as he trails down to his waistband, cheekily slipping his hand over his cock. He’s half-lidded with a cocky little smirk. Jonny sees right through it, though, knowing full well to look for the slight pinking on his cheeks and the more obvious coloring at his ears. 

He might not know the Patrick on the screen but he definitely knows  _ his  _ Patrick.

So Jonny leans over and presses his lips over Pat’s, slow and soft but needy and urgent. He slides his hand over Pat’s chest in the same route as he had on screen, brushing teasingly over the same nipple and teasing at the waistband before sliding in. He cups his slowly hardening cock in his palm and squeezes just lightly, massaging, firm and sure. 

In perfect timing, Patrick-on-screen whimpers audibly, high and exaggerated. Jonny smiles, amused, before leaning in and kissing Patrick soft and chaste, all lip, all playful. 

Patrick tangles a hand in Jonny’s hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Jonny goes easily, rolling until he’s practically on top of Patrick, arms braced on either side of him as they kiss. He slides one knee up until he can wedge it between Patrick’s thighs, pressing it gently into Patrick’s erection.

“Fuck,” his Patrick groans, throwing his head back. Jonny grins and takes advantage of the opportunity, immediately sucking a nice new hickey just above Patrick’s collar bone. 

The Patrick on the TV yelps, snapping Jonny’s attention back to the screen. The younger Patrick is sprawled out, pinching at his own nipples with one hand and busily palming himself with the other. He makes a noise every time he tweaks his own nipple.

It’s kind of funny. Jonny can’t help it. He laughs.

“Hey!” Patrick frowns from under him. “Are you  _ laughing _ at my sex tape?” He’s incredulous, sitting up and shoving at Jonny’s chest half-heartedly. 

Jonny, still laughing, leans down and kisses him sweet again. He pulls away and he’s looking at Patrick like there’s nothing else he’d rather see for the rest of his life and that’s… well that’s a lot for Patrick. He softens. And then he laughs, too.

“Okay, I guess it’s a little funny.” 

“All I can think about is the fact that we’ve had sex more times than I can possibly count and I’ve never heard you make that sound in my whole entire life.” Jonny’s not laughing anymore but he’s still grinning. 

Patrick rolls his eyes. “That’s because that’s work, baby. Only  _ you _ get the one-hundred-percent, all-real Patrick Kane.”

“Well aren’t I lucky.”

“Yeah,” Patrick agrees. “You are.”

Jonny kisses him again, ignoring the moans from the TV in favor of the moans he’s currently coaxing and swallowing from Patrick’s lips himself. It’s a little bit more rewarding that way.

Patrick seems to agree because he slides his hands down Jonny’s back until he can cup his ass, squeezing playfully before he tugs at the boxers. They slip off easily enough, Jonny shimmying them off in an attempt to be helpful. He grabs Patrick’s hand and guides it to his own dick, encouraging Patrick to stroke him off. 

“Jesus, Jonny,” Patrick says, breathy. “You’re already so hard, oh my god.”

Jonny blushes a little, not that he’d admit it. “I mean, have you seen yourself?”

Patrick pointedly glances over Jonny’s shoulder, in the direction of the TV, which is still boasting a younger Patrick with half his fingers buried up his ass, head thrown back dramatically. Completed by an accompaniment of equally as dramatic noises.

“Well, okay, smartass,” Jonny huffs, more fond than annoyed. He presses their foreheads together, savoring the contact while he multi-tasks Patrick’s underwear off. Patrick helpfully lifts his hips but lets Jonny do most of the work.

Timing it just right, Jonny waits for onscreen-Patrick to moan again, low and throaty. He presses himself against Patrick, wrapping his hand over Patrick’s hand. He sets the pace, pumping both of the cocks in one fist together.

It’s warm and wet with precome. Jonny can feel Patrick stiffening up against him even more. He can feel his pulse, feel his every move. If Jonny closes his eyes, he wouldn’t be able to tell where one of them ends and the other begins. 

“Oh shit,” Patrick hisses when Jonny catches the tip with his thumb. Jonny smiles and leans down to resume sucking hickies in a neat line along Patrick’s chest. 

“You’re perfect,” Jonny whispers, lips brushing over his skin, light and teasing. Patrick groans, involuntarily arching into it.

“Mark me up a little more, huh?” Patrick prods, pulling at Jonny until he gets him close enough to kiss again and again. “Come on, Jonny, you gonna come on me?”

“Fuck, Pat.” Jonny groans, cock twitching.

“ _ Please, please, come for me. I wanna see you come, _ ” Patrick says from the TV. Which, maybe in another circumstance would’ve sent Jonny cracking up again. But this is not one of those circumstances.

“Oh my--  _ fuck _ .” Jonny sputters, coming hard over their hands and his stomach and on Patrick.

It’s a lot, feeling Jonny all over him like that, feeling Jonny’s come coat him like that. Patrick doesn’t time it like this, he’s not nearly that good, but he follows soon after, pumping himself hard and fast until he comes so hard it gets on Jonny, too. 

Which, Jonny takes that as his cue to let himself topple over, landing on his back in a plop next to Patrick. He’s panting, chest rising and falling with every breath. Eyes heavy, he turns to Patrick and pulls him in.

“This is so gross,” Patrick whines, even as he snuggles in closer. Jonny shrugs and reaches down until he finds a pair of discarded boxers. He can’t tell if they’re his or Patrick’s but he’s kind of hoping they’re Patrick’s because he promptly uses them to wipe them off.

“Better?”

Patrick makes a face but accepts it, resting his head on Jonny and throwing an arm over his chest.

“ _ That was fun _ ,” the TV says, the Patrick on-screen leaning into the camera until it’s just his face. “ _ Be sure to subscribe and-- _ ” 

The TV shuts off, and when Patrick looks over, Jonny’s setting the remote back on the nightstand. He catches Patrick staring and shrugs.

“I don’t need it, I’ve got the real thing.”

Patrick kind of frowns, pulls back a little. Jonny opens his mouth to say something but thinks better of it, opting to wait for Patrick, instead.

“Was it weird?” Patrick finally tries, but then shakes his head. “Or. Is it gonna make things weird now?”

Now Jonny frowns. “Of course not, it doesn’t change anything, babe. You’re still you, and I love  _ you _ .”

Patrick blinks a couple of times, studying Jonny’s face, studying  _ Jonny _ . He must find what he’s looking for because he softens, smiling just at the corners. He wraps a leg around one of Jonny’s, nuzzles his head a little bit further into the crook of Jonny’s neck.

“Hey,” Jonny whispers into his curls sometime later, when he’s pretty certain that Patrick is already asleep. “Thank you trusting me. And I meant everything I said. I love you. For you, as you are, for everything you are.”

Patrick smiles.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> happy national jonny toews day! aka my captain is THIRTY and I may or may not have cried at 4am about it. anyway. I actually started this fic circa summer 2016 and finally got around to finish it woohoo! also s/o to romy, as always, for looking over this for me <3
> 
> also add me on twitter and cry w me: @[pinkmanite](https://twitter.com/pinkmanite)


End file.
